The use of mobile devices, such as cellphones, smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, has increased rapidly in recent years, which, along with the rise in dominance of the Internet as the primary mechanism for communication, has caused an explosion in electronic commerce (“ecommerce”). As these factors spread throughout the world, communications between users that utilize different spoken or written languages increase exponentially. Ecommerce poses unique challenges when dealing with differing languages because an ecommerce transaction often requires specific information to be highly accurate. For example, if a potential buyer asks a seller about some aspect of a product for sale, the answer should be precise and accurate. Any failing in the accuracy of the answer could result in a lost sale or an unhappy purchaser.